I - Partie Pré-Gotei 13
by AxelouMyosegi
Summary: Premier chapitre des Shinigamineries Axelle et Lilou arrivent au Rukongai mais rien n'est facile dans la v... mort.
1. 1 La Mort d'Axelle

La mort d'Axelle

26 juillet 1980 – 19H59 – Ôsaka

_Une moto rouge de type Honda 650 attendait patiemment à l'extérieur. Soudain, une jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans sortit de sa maison. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux rouge contrastaient avec sa combinaison de cuir noir. Elle enfourcha sa moto après avoir enfilé son casque et démarra. Elle roula sur une petite route sinueuse qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Cette route était très souvent déserte ce qui permettait à la motarde de rouler vite. Elle aimait rouler vite et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux lui procurait un plaisir intense. La pluie se mit brusquement à tomber déclenchant quelques jurons de la part de la jeune femme : elle détestait la pluie. Une petite détonation retentit et la moto perdit peu à peu de la vitesse obligeant sa propriétaire à descendre. Celle-ci se perdit dans un flot d'injures et fouilla dans sa sacoche à la recherche d'outils. La gourmette qu'elle portait s'accrocha à un fil de la besace. La rouquine essaya de la décrocher avec précaution et contempla un instant le bijou. Elle l'avait reçu de son grand-père pour ses 10 ans et ne la quittait plus depuis. Son prénom, Axelle, ainsi que le kanji du dragon y étaient gravés. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre la sortit de sa rêverie._

(A) – Et merde, l'orage se rapproche…

_La jeune femme attrapa une clé plate et se mit à l'ouvrage. L'orage se rapprochait de plus en plus et la pluie tombait violemment. _

(A) – Bordel de…

_Axelle ne put finir sa phrase car la foudre frappa la clé qu'elle avait en main. _

_Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel gris, la pluie incessante tombait dru. L'orage battait son plein, se déchaînant sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait cette enveloppe charnelle se faire malmener par les éléments sans vraiment se sentir affectée, comme si ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ne la concernait pas. Dans geste lent, elle contempla la clé plate toujours présente dans le creux de sa main. Froncement de sourcil._

(A) – C'est quoi ça… ?

_Son regard continua le long de son bras jusqu'à accrocher sa gourmette où un nom brillait à la lueur des éclairs._

(A) – Axelle ? Qui est Axelle ?

_Elle n'en savait rien._

_Amnésique, elle était amnésique. Le diagnostique lui était tombé dessus alors qu'elle fuyait le lieu de l'accident. Des voitures de police étaient arrivées plusieurs heures après l'orage. Elle n'avait vu personne, seuls les cris des sirènes lui étaient parvenus de loin. La jeune femme était à présent perdue à l'orée de la ville, n'osant se mêler à la foule. Un sentiment d'insécurité ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de sa fuite et tout lui faisait peur. Elle finit par s'aventurer dans une décharge vide à cette heure matinale. Assise sur le toit d'une carcasse de voiture, elle souffla enfin. Devant elle, une moto rouge, brûlée. Elle craqua._

(A) – Quelqu'un… Y A-T-IL QUELQU'UN POUR M'AIDER ?

_Mais personne ne répondit à son cri de détresse._

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans cette décharge et elle avait compris plusieurs petites choses. Premièrement, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Deuxièmement, personne ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre. Troisièmement, le deuxièmement la contrariait beaucoup pour ce qui était de résoudre le premièrement. Dans les jours qui suivirent son arrivée, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour parler avec les quelques employés qui œuvraient de temps en temps parmi les carcasses de voitures. Mais quand l'un deux lui passa au travers alors qu'elle tentait de l'aborder, elle se dit qu'il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait._

(A) – D'abord cette chaîne, puis après ça… C'est quoi le hic ?

_Car oui autre détail insolite, une chaine était fixée à sa poitrine et hormis l'énerver à toujours cliqueter, elle n'avait pas encore compris son utilité. De guerre lasse, elle s'était tournée vers ce qu'elle appelait « ses valeurs sûres » : sa gourmette. Ainsi donc la seule chose dont elle était à peu près certaine c'était qu'Axelle devait être son nom. Et puis si ce n'était pas le cas, ça serait tout comme. _

_Les journées se ressemblaient lamentablement, plongeant Axelle dans une sorte de léthargie chronique. Sa perte de mémoire était un souci en soi et comme passer au travers des gens n'était pas dans ses activités favorites, un profond sentiment de tristesse et de solitude l'envahissait. Son malaise ne la quittait pas non plus mais il grandit subitement le jour où un des maillons de sa chaîne dévora un des autres._

(A) – Ben merde alors ! C'est quoi ce cirqu…

_Une immense douleur lui compressa la poitrine, l'obligeant se rouler sur le sol. Les bouches apparues sur le maillon se refermèrent dès qu'elles eurent finir leur besogne. Axelle respirait par à-coup, essayant de reprendre son souffle._

(A) – Bordel… C'est… C'était quoi ça… ?

_Elle se releva difficilement et constata que son cri de douleur n'avait alerté personne. La larme à l'œil et un pincement déchirant au niveau du cœur, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le labyrinthe de véhicules brisés._

_La douleur était revenue, toujours plus forte. La jeune fille était à présent allongée sur le toit d'une voiture brûlée, tentant de rester consciente après l'éclair de souffrance qui venait de la traverser. Dans son délire, elle percevait, du moins le croyait-elle, d'autres présences au loin, bien différentes des employés de la décharge._

(A) – Plus que cinq… Il ne me reste plus que cinq maillons…

_Et après, que se passera-t-il ? Les vagues douleurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus dans le temps. Sans savoir vraiment de quoi il en retournait, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soucieuse, Axelle contemplait le ciel nocturne chargé de nuages. L'air était lourd, un orage se préparait sûrement._

(A) – Génial… _souffla-t-elle aux premiers grondements de tonnerre. _

_Elle se laissa somnoler sur la tôle calcinée, bercée par le ronron de l'orage. Mais son repos fut de courte durée quand sa chaîne s'agita soudainement. Tous les maillons se mirent à s'entre-dévorer, provoquant une vague de douleur sans précédent. Aveuglée par cette souffrance inhumaine, Axelle tomba au sol en hurlant à gorge déployée. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel au-dessus d'elle mais ses cris recouvrirent les fracas du tonnerre. Le dernier maillon sauta et laissa place à un large trou noir au centre de sa poitrine. Un liquide blanc jaillit alors de ses yeux et de sa bouche, recouvrant peu à peu son visage. Axelle paniquait de plus en plus, sans se rendre compte que des silhouettes vêtues de noir accouraient dans sa direction. La dernière chose qu'elle crut voir avant de sombrer dans le néant fut le pommeau d'un sabre s'abattant sur son front. Au moins elle n'aurait plus mal… _

_Axelle finit par se réveiller, toutes douleurs envolées, au milieu de rien. A quelques choses près. Elle était recroquevillée en boule dans un buisson touffu à l'orée d'une forêt. Pas besoin d'être surdoué pour comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la décharge. La décharge… ? Soudain la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds en tâtonnant frénétiquement son visage. Le liquide blanc qui l'avait à moitié recouverte ni était plus, tout comme le trou à sa poitrine ou même cette satanée chaîne._

(A) – C'est déjà ça… … … ben merde alors…

_Ses vêtements avaient également changés. De son ancienne tenue en cuir noir avait été remplacé par une sorte de peignoir court en tissus. Nue pieds en plus. _

(A) – Heu… Comme réveil j'ai vu mie…

_A bien y réfléchir non. C'était son premier vrai réveil depuis des mois. La preuve, elle avait faim._

_Quelques baies s'étalaient en vrac devant elle. C'était les seuls éléments comestibles qu'elle avait trouvés dans la forêt mais à ses yeux, elles représentaient un véritable festin. L'estomac satisfait, elle continua son exploration dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa décharge pourrait lui manquer, c'est ennuyeux mais au moins elle s'y sentait à l'abri, comme en sécurité parmi toutes ces voitures mortes… comme elle. Axelle s'était faite une raison : elle avait périt ce soir d'orage, cette clé plate en main. Et la dernière fois où elle souffrait tant ? Elle était donc morte une seconde fois ? Ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre. Secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, elle poursuivit sa visite des lieux. Elle n'avait rien contre les écureuils et les petits lapins mais il était hors de question qu'elle erre des mois dans cette forêt. Un solide bâton accrochée à la taille et la voilà partie défier courageusement le monde._

_Et le monde lui en voulait, elle en était persuadée ! Des arbres, des rochers, des prairies, des arbres, des rivières et encore des arbres ! Quand elle s'était vu demander son chemin aux oiseaux, elle se disait que son dernier neurone venait sûrement de la lâcher. La certitude s'est faite quand un écureuil lui proposa une noisette, un soir où elle crevait une fois de plus de faim. Pour Axelle, il lui semblait de plus en plus urgent de retrouver un semblant de civilisation…_

_Après deux bonnes semaines à gambader joyeusement parmi les arbres, Axelle croisa enfin âmes qui vivent ! Un grand-père et son petit-fils cheminaient péniblement, les traits fatigués et le pas lent. Le vieil homme la remarqua sans peine, ses cheveux rouges se distinguaient aisément dans toute cette verdure._

(Viel homme) – Vous cherchez aussi la rivière jeune fille ?

(A) – Merci bien mais j'en reviens. Et vous ? Vous arrivez de loin ?

(Garçon) – Du 69ème District Est.

_Il y eu un petit temps mort où Axelle regardait le gamin sans comprendre._

(A) – Heu…

(Viel homme) – Vous êtes nouvelle au Rukongai _?_

(A) – Si par Rukongai vous entendez ces foutus arbres à perte de vue alors oui, je viens d'arriver.

(Viel homme) – Oh il n'y a pas que des arbres ma chère enfant. Si vous continuez par ce chemin vous arriverez au 69ème District.

(A) – Et que trouverais-je là-bas ?

(Garçon) – L'envie de revenir ici…

_Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, le petit garçon prit la main de son grand-père et ils continuèrent leur périple, laissant l'écarlate à ses réflexions. Haussant les épaules, Axelle prit la direction que le vieil homme lui avait indiquée, serrant inconsciemment son sabre rudimentaire à sa ceinture. _

_Arrivée à l'orée de la ville, la jeune fille s'était crue dans un mauvais western : une rue déserte, en terre battue, des immeubles délabrés, des regards fuyants à travers les fenêtres qui se refermaient à son passage et un petit vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il ne manquait plus que le buisson d'épines roulant à ses pieds et l'enseigne du saloon au loin et elle y était vraiment. Mais à l'instar de cow-boys basanés, les hommes qui l'abordèrent étaient vêtus de kimonos usés, un sabre de bois en main et un sourire peu engageant figé sur leurs visages. Axelle ne silla pas à leur approche, faisant mine de les ignorer. L'un deux, sûrement leur chef au vu des nombreuses cicatrices qui lui barraient le torse, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et agrippa fortement la jeune fille à l'épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le sang d'Axelle ne fit qu'un tour et sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de ses actes, se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de l'homme et sauta hors de porter._

(Leader) – Alors comme ça on se rebiffe ?

_Le caïd rigola d'un air mauvais, imité par sa troupe._

(Leader) – Ça me va comme programme… On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

_Il donna signe à ses hommes de charger et s'élança à son tour dans la bataille. Un cri de douleur résonna dans la rue, quelques secondes plus tard._

(Leader) – Espèce de… ! T'es quoi au juste ?!

_Axelle tenait fermement son « arme » en main, passablement surprise de ce tour de force. Le bras du molosse avait était cassé net sous sa frappe, rompant son bâton sur le coup. De rage, l'homme se rua sur elle, bien parti pour vouloir lui faire payer cet affront mais il ne gagna qu'un coup à la mâchoire qui l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin. Les autres là regardèrent, effrayés._

(Premier homme) – C'est un monstre, j'vous dis que c'est un monstre !

(Deuxième homme) – C'est sûr c'n'est pas humain un truc pareil ! Cassons-nous !

_Et ils s'enfuirent, leur chef sous le bras. Axelle les regarda partir, encore étourdie de son propre exploit, et se retourna au bruit de portes que l'on ouvre. Les habitants sortirent peureusement de leurs bâtisses et une petite fille l'approcha, le pas hésitant._

(Fillette) – Merci madame, vous êtes venu nous sauver ?

(A) – En fait je cherchais un endroit où me reposer.

_Le visage de la gamine s'illumina subitement d'un grand sourire._

(Fillette) – Si tu chasses le hollow de la cabane, tu pourras rester avec nous ! Et nous protéger !

_Une femme, sûrement la mère de l'enfant, accouru alors éloigner la petite d'Axelle, horrifiée. Elle l'entraîna au loin en murmurant comme quoi on ne pouvait pas se fier à quelqu'un portant des cheveux à la couleur du sang… Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui perturba le plus l'écarlate..._

(A) – Que je chasse le quoi ?

_Deux jeunes l'avaient mené devant la « cabane » mentionnée par la fillette. C'était une bâtisse bancale à l'abandon, semblable aux autres. Mais apparemment elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui choquait._

(Garçon) – Y'a un fantôme dedans qui attaque tout ceux qui veulent y entrer. Une fois une fille a demandé à mon père qui s'était et elle n'est jamais ressortie !

(A) – Vraiment ?

(Petite fille) – Ma non, moi ze l'ai vu hier ! Tu dis vraiment n'import' quoi !

(Garçon) – Même pas vrai ! T'es qu'une menteuse !

(Petit fille) – Si c'est vrai !

_Axelle les regardait se chamailler sous son nez, ils semblaient l'avoir complètement oubliée. Blasée, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfin ce qui pourrait en faire office._

(Garçon) – Hé madame ! Si tu n'reviens pas, tu n'pourras pas dire qu'on n't'avait pas prévenu !

(A) – J'y penserais. Maintenant partez, je ne voudrais pas que ce… « hollow » vous attaque.

(Petite fille) – Bonne chance madame !

(A) – Et arrêtez avec vos « madame » ! _Cria-t-elle aux enfants qui s'éloignaient en courant._

_Une fois seule, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la bâtisse. Il y faisait sombre, les volets étaient tirés, des rayons de lumière se dessinaient dans la poussière. Dans l'un d'eux, une forme se distingua furtivement._

(A) – Mais qu'est-ce que… OUTCH !

_Un petit projectile venait de la percuter dans l'estomac et semblait s'y agripper avec force. Axelle sentait de fines griffes lui taillader la peau du ventre mais l'objet non identifié se faufila dans son dos alors qu'elle essayait de le déloger. S'en suivit une bataille hargneuse où l'écarlate finit par avoir le dessus. Sa main s'était refermée sur quelque chose de doux et chaud et elle tendait à bout de bras son agresseur. _

(A) – Ben merde alors…

_Un écureuil blanc se débâtait comme un beau diable pour échapper à sa poigne, griffant, mordant le dos de la main de la jeune femme. Axelle grinça des dents mais tenait bon. L'animal changea de tactique et planta violement ses dents dans son poigné. La douleur vive faillit lui faire lâcher prise, énervant un peu plus l'écarlate. Elle s'apprêtait à assommer le rongeur quand un cri retentit dans la pièce._

( ?) – MERLIN !

_Sous la surprise, Axelle desserra ses doigts, juste assez pour permettre à l'écureuil s'en extirper. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge la regardait, une main appuyée contre le mur, l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine. Les cheveux roux au niveau de la taille, de grands yeux ambrés et un kimono violet en sale état, l'inconnue descendait d'un escalier en bois en foudroyant Axelle du regard._

( ?) – Qui es-tu pour oser faire du mal à un pauvre petit animal sans défense ?

(A) – Sans défense ?! C'est ta bestiole qui m'a attaquée !

( ?) – Tu es rentrée chez nous sans nous le demander !

(A) – Et c'est une raison pour mettre les gens en sang ?! _Souleva Axelle en plaçant sa main lacérée devant les yeux de sa locutrice. _

_La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise et darda un regard lourd de reproches à l'écureuil perché non loin. Le rongeur baissa la tête, honteux. Axelle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. _

( ?) – Je suis désolée pour ton bras mais tu n'avais pas à rentrer ici…

(A) – On m'avait dit que cette « cabane » était abandonnée parce qu'un hollow y vivait.

( ?) – Et tu as cru un truc pareil ? Les hollow ne vivent pas en ville, ils errent dans les alentours mais ne s'y aventurent pas.

(A) – Si tu le dis…

_L'écarlate se voyait mal lui dire qu'elle ignorait complètement ce que pouvait être un hollow. Pour l'heure, ses blessures la préoccupaient d'avantage._

(A) – J'te propose un truc.

( ?) – Oui ?

(A) – Tu me laisses me soigner et après je te promets que je partirais d'ici. Ça te va ?

( ?) – Uhm… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Merlin ?

_La créature albinos ne percha sur la tête de l'inconnue, toisant Axelle d'un air grave. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un bref couinement sans la quitter des yeux._

( ?) – Alors c'est d'accord. Au fait je me présente, Lilou Myôsegi !

(A) – Axelle.

(L) – Axelle comment ?

(A) – Juste Axelle…

_La rouquine et le rongeur s'échangèrent un regard interdit sous l'humeur maussade qui avait soudainement envahit leur invitée. _

_Nan Lilou ne demandait pas son chemin à des oiseaux mais parlait constamment avec Merlin, le « fantôme » du 69__ème__ District, comme si celui-ci la comprenait. Elle ouvrait les noix que le petit écureuil était incapable de faire tout seul et en échange, il trouvait les endroits où se trouvaient des fruits frais. Axelle se trouva bien bête devant cette organisation hors-norme, ça lui aurait évité de crever de faim plus d'une fois. Or un jour Lilou était partie en ville, laissant l'écarlate dormir tout son soul et le rongeur albinos avec un sérieux dilemme entre les pattes : qui allait l'aider à ouvrir sa noix ? Timidement, Merlin s'approcha de la forme endormie et se percha sur le buste de la jeune femme. Le sommeil d'Axelle semblait agité et c'est en sursaut qu'elle se réveilla, boulant au loin l'animal qui était sur elle. Merlin poussa un petit cri apeuré qui eu l'avantage de la réveiller complètement. En reprenant appuie pour se redresser, Axelle enfonça la noix dans sa paume. Machinalement, elle l'a pris et la cassa à main nue mais un autre couinement se fit entendre alors qu'elle allait avaler le fruit. Le petit écureuil la regardait, assis par terre en face d'elle, les grands yeux humides. Quand elle lui remit la noix, il lui sembla que le rongeur lui souriait._

(L) – Et bien ça va beaucoup mieux entre vous dis donc !

(A) – On n'est pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde mais ouais, y'a des progrès.

_Lilou prit place aux côtés de l'écarlate et caressa amoureusement la tête de Merlin qui en ronronnerait presque. _

(L) – Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à nous mettre sous la dent. Il faudra un jour ou l'autre partir d'ici.

(A) – T'inquiètes, tu ne m'auras bientôt plus à charge. Je suis tout à fait rétablie maintenant.

(L) – Tu plaisantes, personne ne peut guérir aussi vite !

_La rousse agrippa la main blessée d'Axelle et constata avec stupéfaction qu'en effet ses blessures étaient parties._

(L) – Pas une seule cicatrice… Comment tu fais ?

(A) – Tu crois franchement que je me suis posée la question… ?

(L) – En parlant de question, tu as réussi à te souvenir de ton passé ?

(A) – Nan, que dalle.

(L) – Où vas-tu aller alors ? Dehors c'est la misère ! Il n'y a rien à manger et les gens passent leur temps à se battre. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça toute seule !

(A) – Il faudra bien que je m'en aille. On avait fait un marché je te rappelle. Et puis je sais me défendre !

(L) – Mais qui nous défendra, nous… ?

_A ces mots, Axelle se remémora les paroles de la petite fille le jour de son arrivée… « Merci madame, vous êtes venu nous sauver ? »_

(A) – Tu ne sais pas te battre ?

(L) – Et comment j'aurai pu apprendre ?

(A) – Heu… Sur le tas ?

(L) – Nan merci, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer !

(A) – Et bien je t'entrainerais mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles.

_Un sourire de remerciement se peigna sur les lèvres de Lilou et une lueur déterminée brilla dans son regard. Elle se releva, Merlin sur son épaule, et tendit à l'écarlate son sabre de bois fraichement taillé qui n'était jamais loin de sa propriétaire._

(L) – Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'apprendre à te foutre la pâtée ?

_Axelle agrippa son arme, amusée. _

(A) – Apprend déjà à ta bestiole à ouvrir ses noix tout seul et après on verra.

_L'écureuil albinos lui sauta dessus, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Axelle tentait comme elle le pouvait de le déloger, sous les rires de Lilou. Oui, la mort n'était pas si mal tout compte fait…_

8


	2. 2 La Mort de Lilou

**26 juillet 1980 – 19H59 – Kyôto**

_Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se coiffait devant un grand miroir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux tirant sur l'acajou et cascadaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un bref regard à la pendule accroché près d'elle, déclencha un vent d'agitation : elle était en retard ! La jeune femme sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, manquant de renverser sa mère. _

– Lilou !

– Désolée, désolée ! Je suis en retard !

_Sa mère répondit quelque chose mais Lilou ne l'entendit plus. En passant par le garage elle renversa un bidon d'essence. Le carburant se déversa sur ses vêtements mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de courir._

– Zut, zut ! Les feux d'artifice vont bientôt commencer !

_Elle décida de couper par une longue ruelle. Les premières détonations se firent entendre, elle n'était plus bien loin à présent. Des cendres encore rouges voletaient dans l'air et l'une d'elle tomba sur ses vêtements qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait ressentit une pareille douleur. Elle hurlait tendis que les flammes lui brûlaient lentement la peau. La souffrance était intenable et Lilou espérait perdre rapidement connaissance. Et soudain, plus rien. Elle se trouvait toujours au milieu des flammes mais ne ressentait plus leurs morsures. Un sentiment de légèreté s'empara d'elle et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit son corps continuer de se consumer qu'elle comprit. Incompréhension, peur, regrets et tristesse l'emplir soudainement._

– Non…non… pitié non…

_La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Autour d'elle s'affairaient les secours pour tenter d'éteindre le feu mais pour elle il était trop tard. Elle les observa courir autour de son enveloppe charnel qui ne ressemblait guère plus à rien. Elle tenta vainement de leur dire qu'elle était toujours là mais personne ne l'entendait. Au bout de quelques heures, la ruelle était déserte. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Lilou avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes restaient bloquées. Un homme d'âge mûr apparut au bout de la ruelle. Il portait une sorte de kimono noir et un sabre était accroché à sa taille. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il l'observait. Lentement, il s'approcha de la rouquine et lui tendit la main._

– Vous pouvez me voir !

– Oui.

– Vous êtes aussi…

– Mort ? Oui, il y a bien longtemps… Viens.

– Pour aller où ?

– Le monde des humains n'est pas fait pour les âmes. Tu dois aller à la Soul Society.

– Mais… Et vous, vous êtes bien ici.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis un shinigami, je dois donc rester ici et guider les âmes errantes jusqu'à la Soul Society... Il est temps à présent…

_Le shinigami dégaina son sabre et plaqua l'extrémité du manche sur le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut l'impression de s'endormir et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle découvrit un nouvel endroit. Les rues étaient en terre battue et les maisons en bois bambou. Les habitants portaient des tuniques plus ou moins déchirées ou des vieux kimonos troués. La plupart allaient et venaient sans ce soucier de sa présence. Seule une vieille femme la salua._

– Bienvenue au soixante-neuvième district du Rukongai Est, mon enfant !

– Je…Merci !

_La vieille femme disparue sans laisser le temps à Lilou de lui poser des questions. La jeune femme décida de visiter quelque peu afin de comprendre le fonctionnement de la ville. D'après ce qu'elle put en découvrir, la vie y était plus ou moins similaire à celle du monde des mortels excepté que l'on n'y payait pas son logement. Mais ce qu'elle trouva le plus extraordinaire c'est que les gens vieillissaient très lentement et oubliaient au fil du temps leur vie d'avant leur mort. De plus elle avait cru comprendre que plus les districts étaient éloignés du centre névralgique, plus il y régnait la violence et la pauvreté. Lilou remontait la rue principale lorsqu'elle assista à un combat de sabre entre deux hommes. Effrayée, elle se cacha dans la première maison venue qui semblait abandonnée. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle tenta de se calmer mais n'y parvint pas. En moins d'une journée elle était morte brulée vive, avait assisté au ramassage des restes de son corps, aux blagues morbides des pompiers à ce sujet et avait été envoyée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. À présent elle était seule. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses parents et son grand frère. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir avec la ferme intention de survivre dans ce monde par tous les moyens._

_Lilou se réveilla dés que les premiers rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent le visage. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se rendre compte que la journée d'hier n'était pas un cauchemar. La maison dans laquelle elle avait dormi semblait toujours déserte. Elle sortit donc se renseigner sur le propriétaire de la demeure. La rouquine croise un homme avec un jeune enfant et tenta sa chance. L'homme lui répondit avec un air effrayé que la bâtisse était hantée et que personne n'y mettait les pieds car il s'y passait de drôle de chose. Selon lui on y entendait des bruits étranges la nuit et le jour une chose blanche attaquait quiconque y pénétrait. L'homme et son enfant repartir laissant Lilou avec ses questions. Intriguée elle demanda ailleurs et obtenu partout la même réponse. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien hanter la maison ? Un fantôme selon eux. Mais n'en n'était-il pas devenu eux-mêmes en mourant ? Peut importe ! Si personne n'en voulait, tant mieux ! Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la découverte des environs et, quand la nuit tomba, elle retourna dans sa nouvelle maison. Au milieu de la nuit, d'étranges bruits la réveillèrent brusquement. Lilou eut l'impression que quelque chose grattait le sol à l'étage. Elle hésita un instant puis prenant son courage en main, elle gravit doucement l'escalier. La lune était pleine ce qui lui permit de distinguer une petite masse blanche qui disparue en l'entendant. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait la chose blanche auparavant. Elle y trouva une noix intacte ainsi que de fines griffures dans le plancher. La créature avait probablement tenté de l'ouvrir avant d'être dérangée. Lilou ramassa la noix et l'écrasa pour briser la coquille. Elle reposa le cerneau au sol et redescendit l'escalier. Au petit matin elle remonta à l'étage pour s'apercevoir que le fruit avait disparu._

_La nuit suivante, le même petit bruit la réveilla. À nouveau elle monta l'escalier et vit la créature blanche disparaitre en laissant une noix. Bien décidé à apprivoiser la créature, la jeune femme ouvrit la noix avant de redescendre. Le scénario se reproduisit pendant deux semaines. Une nuit, la rouquine tenta de rester à l'étage. Après de longues heures d'attente, la petite créature blanche apparut enfin et s'approcha lentement de Lilou avec une noix dans les pattes. Malgré la faible lumière, la jeune femme découvrit que la « chose » qui hantait cette maison était en réalité un petit écureuil blanc qui peinait à ouvrir ses repas. Le petit animal déposa le fruit à coque à ses pieds avant de faire un bond en arrière. Lilou ramassa la noix, l'ouvrit puis la posa devant elle. Craintivement l'écureuil l'attrapa et recula pour manger. Après avoir avalé son repas, il s'intéressa à la jeune femme et renifla sa main avant de reculer. Il répéta ce petit manège pendant un long moment. Lilou n'osa pas bouger lorsque le rongeur grimpa sur ses genoux. Il resta quelques minutes puis bondit et disparut. Lilou put enfin chasser les fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes. Le petit animal revint avec une deuxième noix, puis une troisième puis une quatrième. À chaque fois, il devenait plus confiant allant jusqu'à manger sur les genoux de la rouquine. Ayant assez mangé, il se gratta l'oreille puis fit sa toilette avant de grimper sur une poutre pour dormir. Lilou descendit l'escalier et alla également se coucher._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lilou se réveilla, elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'écureuil. Celui-ci avait devant lui quelques noix et semblait attendre que Lilou veuille bien les lui ouvrir. La jeune femme s'étira et ouvrit les noix. Elle le regarda manger en se demandant quel nom elle pouvait lui donner. L'écureuil poussait des petits cris qui lui rappelaient le nom « Merlin » issu d'un dessin animé sortit lorsqu'elle était jeune, aussi elle décida de l'appeler de la sorte. _

– Alors Merlin, on est amis ?

_Le petit écureuil arrêta net de manger et fit face à la jeune femme. D'un bond, il grimpa sur son épaule et se frotta contre sa joue. _

– Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! S_'exclama-t-elle en riant._

_Et c'est ainsi que débutait l'histoire d'une grande amitié._

_La journée aurait pu être comme toutes les précédentes, si un cri n'avait pas réveillé Lilou en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison et Merlin l'avait apparemment accueilli comme il se devait, mais lorsque la jeune femme entendit les cris de l'animal. D'un bond, elle se leva et se précipita à l'étage inférieur. L'assaillant de Merlin était une jeune femme de son âge en kimono court et aux longs cheveux rouge vif qui s'apprêtait à assommer le pauvre écureuil._

– MERLIN !

_Son cri eut le mérite de surprendre l'intruse et de permettre à Merlin de s'échapper. Lilou descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier en foudroyant l'inconnue du regard. _

– Qui es-tu pour oser faire du mal à un pauvre petit animal sans défense ? D_emanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'intruse d'un pas furieux_

– Sans défense ?! C'est ta bestiole qui m'a attaquée !

– Tu es rentrée chez nous sans nous le demander ! R_épliqua Lilou _

– Et c'est une raison pour mettre les gens en sang ?! S_ouleva l'écarlate en plaçant sa main lacérée devant les yeux de sa locutrice. _

_Lilou hoqueta de surprise et darda un regard lourd de reproches à l'écureuil perché sur une poutre non loin. Le rongeur baissa la tête, honteux. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur celle qui avait pénétrer dans leur demeure. Certes Merlin l'avait amochée mais elle n'était pas toute blanche._

– Je suis désolée pour ton bras mais tu n'avais pas à rentrer ici…

– On m'avait dit que cette « cabane » était abandonnée parce qu'un hollow y vivait.

– Et tu as cru un truc pareil ? Les hollow ne vivent pas en ville, ils errent dans les alentours mais ne s'y aventurent pas.

– Si tu le dis…

_Visiblement l'inconnue ne savait même pas ce qu'était un hollow, mais Lilou ne fit aucune remarque. La jeune femme face à elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. _

– J'te propose un truc.

– Oui ?

– Tu me laisses me soigner et après je te promets que je partirais d'ici. Ça te va ?

– Uhm… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Merlin ?

_Le rongeur blanc se percha sur la tête de Lilou et toisa son agresseur d'un air grave. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un bref couinement sans la quitter des yeux. Si Merlin la jugeait digne de confiance, alors Lilou pouvait en faire autant._

– Alors c'est d'accord. Au fait je me présente, Lilou Myôsegi !

– Axelle.

– Axelle comment ?

– Juste Axelle…

_La rouquine et l'écureuil s'échangèrent un regard interdit sous l'humeur maussade qui avait soudainement envahit leur invitée. Visiblement, ils venaient de toucher un point sensible de leur nouveau locataire... et la cohabitation ne faisaient que commencer. _


End file.
